The present invention relates to a plumbing fitting which requires no crimping or soldering.
There have been numerous proposals for push-to-connect plumbing fittings which eliminate the need for additional labor steps in providing a connection of a fluid conduit to the fitting. With push-to-connect fittings, typically no soldering is necessary nor is crimping required. One proposal is disclosed in U.S. Publication 2010/0171302 published on Jul. 8, 2010. Push-to-connect fittings may require a separate tool for the removal of a fluid conduit from the fitting once assembled and, in some cases, integrally includes a release ring for such purpose. Nearly all of the push-to-connect fittings employ a gripping ring made of a metal, such as stainless steel, with tines that extend inwardly and engage and hold a fluid conduit inserted into the fitting. Also, the fittings typically include at least one O-ring providing a fluid-tight seal for the connection.
Unfortunately, most of the push-to-connect fittings are relatively complicated to manufacture and require expensive tooled parts and/or forming processes to complete. As a result, they can become fairly expensive in an environment where competition is, relatively vigorous.